Divination Homework
by Jakia
Summary: Harry has Divination Homework. Hermione, Ron, and every other Gryffindor decides they want to know what they future holds for Harry. [HHr]


Divination Homework  
  
Divinations was never fun. NEWT level Divinations was, if anything, worse. However, seeing as it was an easy class and Professor Trelawney took in anyone who got above a T in for the Newt level class, and they needed one more class to fill their schedules, Ron and Harry had no other choice but to take Divinations.  
Especially around Christmas time. Professor Trelawney told them all that morning that they would be given an assignment. An assignment that would decide if they passed NEWT level Divinations or not. They would have to write at least two rolls of parchment about where they 'saw' themselves ten years from now. They could use any method they had used in Divinations before to find out their futures. It would be due the last day of before Christmas holiday. ...And, as Harry and Ron were, they were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, trying to finish their homework the day before it was due.  
It was not uncommon to see a table spread out in the common room with large books and several sheets of parchment, the scratching of a quill beating heavily against a piece of parchment–just no one expected it to be Harry Potter's piece of parchment.  
"Your really into this assignment, aren't you?" Hermione said, looking over Harry and Ron's shoulder as they scribbled away furiously.  
"No–we just didn't do any of our other assignments and if we don't do this one we're going to fail 6th year." Ron said, digging through his bag, looking for another quill. Harry didn't even bother to look up, he was still writing feverishly. About a half an hour later, he jumped up quickly. "I'm done!" He yelled, pulling all four pieces of parchment and stacking them neatly in order.  
"Wait a minute, Harry! It's only suppose to be two pieces of parchment!" Ron said, looking at his friend enviously.  
"What can I say, Ron? My Inner Eye worked with me tonight." Harry grinned, knowing good and well he made every bit of it up.  
"Oh?" Hermione said, looking up from the book she was deeply engrossed with. "Let's hear your future then, shall we?" Harry pulled out his parchment and began to read:  
"_Ten years from now, I'm going to be happily married to Hermione Granger_." At this, Hermione's face turned as red as Ron's hair. Ron simply gave a hearty laugh. "_We've been married for three years now and we are expecting a baby. The Healer told us to expect twins–a boy and a girl. We've decided to name the boy baby James Sirius Potter, and we're going to name the girl Lily Renee..."_  
"Wait a minute!" Hermione said. "Don't I get a say in this?"  
Harry stared at her blankly.  
"I mean, after all, I have to go through nine months of intense pain and suffering, can I at least get to name my children?" Harry's eyes widened.  
"Well, what would you name our children?" He said, with a stern look that said he wasn't going to give up on his names that easily. "I'll have you know I spent a great deal of time thinking up these names!"  
Hermione frowned. "It's not the boy's name that I have a problem with–it's the girl's. Why on Earth would you want to call her Lily Renee?!"  
Harry's face went red. "Because I couldn't think of anything else!"  
"How about Jane? That's my mother's name, you know. My middle name, too."  
"Alright then, Lily Jane." He said, waving his wand so that the parchment corrected itself.  
"_Lily Jane Potter. Unfortunately, my life is a rather tragic tale. I never got to live to see my children born..."_  
"Wait a minute! Why?"  
"Will you shut up and let me finish?!"  
_ "As I was saying, I never got to see my children born. Hermione was 6 months pregnant, when I was killed in battle due to my job. It's a tough life, being an Auror..."  
_ "Hold it! So your going to die and leave me to raise our children?!"  
"Hermione, if you will please let me finish..." Hermione quieted down.  
"Now, where was I before I was interrupted...Oh, yes_. It's a tough life being an Auror. I didn't die instantly, either. The remaining Death Eaters from the war kidnaped and tortured me for two solid months before I finally died..."  
_ "Hee hee...Dark and depressing, Harry. Trelawney will love it!" Ron said, laughing loudly.  
"RON!!"  
"Yes, Ron, let him finish–I want to know what happens to my children!" Harry gave her an odd look. "What? You've decided to go and die on me, least I can do is take care of our children!"  
"_My wife, Hermione, sank deeply in depression after hearing the tragic death of her husband. She died giving birth to the twins_."  
"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled so loudly that the entire common room turned and looked at her for a moment. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIE?! WHO'S GOING TO TAKE CARE OF JAMES AND LILY?!"  
"I was getting to that! _Hermione died a long and tragic death giving birth to the twins. Seeing as the twins' didn't have any family left..."_  
"What do you mean, 'no family left'? What happened to my family?" Hermione cried.  
"Er...They died."  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah, um, sorry about that. Had to do it, I want to pass this class..." Hermione sunk back into her chair with her arms crossed. Harry stared at her for a moment, wondering if he ought to change the story, because he had a distinct impression he had hurt Hermione's feelings.  
"Oh, go on Harry!"  
"Yeah, we want to hear the rest of the story!"  
It was clear to Harry that by then, he wasn't just reading off his homework to Ron and Hermione. He was telling a story to nearly all of Gryffindor house. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and the other two Gryffindor girls in his year who he didn't know were all looking at him, listening intently. Nearly all of the Gryffindor first and second years were listening on, as if Harry was telling them a bed time story.  
"Er, right. Where was I? Oh yeah,_ Seeing as the twins' didn't have any family left, Dumbledore decided to separate them. 'They're too powerful to be kept together.' He told Professor McGonagall. 'Let's give the girl to her Godfather, Ron Weasley.'"  
_ "YEAH BABY!! I knew I was going to be in the story!"  
"SHUT UP RON!!!!"  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Continuing... Anyway, _So Dumbledore decided to give Lily Jane to Ron Weasley. 'What are we going to do with the boy?' asked Professor McGonagall. 'Ah, well, we'll figure something out.'  
_ "_Due to the late Hermione Granger-Potter's great work at the Ministry of Magic promoting S.P.E.W., (Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare) having unpaid house elves was now illegal. Seeing as the Malfoy family were cheap and refused to have to pay for a house elf, they bought them a servant boy instead. This boy's name was James Sirius Potter_."  
"Harry James Potter, you did not just sell our son into slavery to the Malfoys, did you?!" Hermione called out, her face fire engine red.  
"Er..."  
"Don't 'Er...' me, Mr.! Did you just sell our son into slavery?!"  
"Er, you really shouldn't think of it like that Hermione–think of it as advancing the plot!"  
"ADVANCING THE PLOT?!!!"  
"Shh!!!" Lavender and Parvati called out, seeming very intent on hearing the rest of the story.  
"Er, moving on..._This boy's name was James Sirius Potter. He had messy, black curly hair that he seemed to have no control over. His front teeth were rather large, and he had to wear glasses. He was very skinny for his age, though that might of been because the only clothes the Malfoy family gave him were far too big.  
"James was genius. No one was ever as smart or as clever as James was, save perhaps his mother. Whenever he thought the Malfoy's weren't looking, he would always stick his head in one of the Malfoy's books. The Library in the manor was practically his home."_  
"Sounds like someone I know!" Ron said, rolling his eyes in Hermione's  
direction.  
"SHHHH!!!" This time Dean and Seamus shut him up.  
_ "The Malfoy family had a daughter. Her name was Diane. While the rest of her family were cold hearted bastards, err, I mean people, she was not. She quickly befriended James, and when they got older, they fell in love."  
_ "Aww..."  
"SHHHH!!!!"  
_ "Knowing that her family would never approve of such a relationship, James and Diane quickly made plans to run away. Diane's father did not take the news lightly. He has since spent the past some-odd years hunting James and Diane down. He plans on killing them if he ever finds them."_  
"That's horrible!" Hermione said, looking at Harry as though he ought to be ashamed of himself for even thinking up such a thing.  
"Yeah, but I'll bet you make an A in Divination!" Ron said cheerfully, look at Harry, who's was looking down at his feet nervously. "Come on, continue! I want to find out about me!"  
"_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, in a small town of Ottery St. Catchapole, there lived a man named Ronald Weasley, with his wife, son, and god-daughter_."  
"Wait a minute! I have a wife and son?"  
"Er...Yeah."  
"Sweet! Hey, who's my wife?"  
"I don't know! Whoever you want it to be!"  
Ron simply smiled, no doubt thinking about his dream woman.  
"_Daniel Weasley was Ron's only son. He was a tall boy with thick, bright red hair and freckles. His eyes were baby blue, covered only by a pair of small glasses."  
_ "Glasses?"  
"Yeah, I figured he could look a bit like your Dad."  
"Oh."  
"_He was raised with his sister, and while though he knew in reality she wasn't his sister, he still considered her to be. Lily Jane Potter had long, curly black hair that was often very bushy. Her eyes were sparkling green, and she, luckily, didn't need glasses to cover them. Lily, like her twin, was very thin, though rather than being that way because of starvation, she was skinning because she played Quidditch. She was a seeker on her house team. She often lived life on the edge, often being called by her peers to be very rash. She had the curiosity of a cat and felt the need to know absolutely everything."  
_ "Again, I wonder where she gets that from?" Ron said, staring oddly in  
Hermione's direction.  
"Shut up, Ron."  
_ "She grew up happily in the Weasley home. It was no doubt when she grew up that she was going to be an Auror, just like her father."_  
"Like Father, like daughter?"  
"Shut up, Ron."  
_ "And she did. One of her missions, however was to find a young couple, who apparently had stolen something from the Malfoy's. All the information she got from Mr. Malfoy was that it was his daughter who had stolen from him. 'And her wretched, no-good husband!' He yelled, but he wouldn't tell her anything else about Diane's husband."  
_ "Ooh!!!" Everyone in the common room went, interested in knowing what happened.  
_"It took her a while, but she eventually got a lead on where the couple was hiding. Not one to dottle, Lily immediately hurried to find them. When she found them, however, she was amazed to be looking directly into the same green eyes of her own."_  
Everyone gasped except Hermione.  
"You know, I've noticed something. Both of our children seem to look like you." She said, eyeing Harry dangerously.  
Harry shook his head. "They do not! I made them look like you, too!" He said, looking at Hermione carefully. "I just happened to want them to have my eyes. Is that okay?"  
"And your hair color."  
"Moving on! _Standing before her was James Sirius Potter. Before she could move or anything, her partner hexed him, killing him instantly. (There had been a bounty on his head, after all.) When her partner moved to kill Diane, Lily jumped in front of her, saving the other woman's life, though unfortunately taking her own. Both of the twins died instantly and tragically. The End."  
_ Harry magically stacked his pieces of parchment while the other people in the common room went to clapped for him. A few people came up and congratulated him on a good story, and assuring him that 'You'll definitely make an A for sure!'. Everyone began to head to bed.  
"You coming, Harry?" Ron said, yawning.  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He said, walking over towards Hermione.  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her. "Because I was only doing that for the grade. You know how Trelawney is. The more depressing, the happier she is." Hermione still didn't move. "Do you mean that?" She asked softly after a minute or two.  
"I do." He said, kissing her cheek lightly.  
"I don't want that future to happen."  
"Neither do I, love." He said, kissing her neck gently. "I promise you, I won't let it happen. I'm not going to die."  
"You can't be sure about that." She said softly. "You don't know what the future holds."  
"True." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "But I do know one thing about my future, and that is that, whatever happens, I'm always going to love you."  
  
::end::  
  
D/C: I don't own anything.

A/N: No, I don't think this would really happen in the books. In fact, I really don't think Harry will take Divinations next year. But I just don't think JKR is going to kill off Trelawnie just yet. This takes place in either 6 or 7 year, whenever your heart desires.


End file.
